Chris
Chris (Main Character) "Are you sure you did nothing wrong, Sven? Why are you staying? Maybe you believe that you deserve what's coming... Because afterall... You caused the Fallout of Freddit." - Chris to Sven, S1E9 (Season Finale) Background Chris is the original founder of Freddit. Unlike the real Freddit in real life, it was created on 6th of June, 2015, instead of July. On the 11th of June, due to his popularity, Sven is promoted to Co-owner. A single day after Sven is elected, him and Dante create a plan to overthrow Chris. Nue, one of Dante's henchmen, is hired to place a bomb in Chris' newly bought pizzeria, and kill him. The Pizzeria Bombing happens on the 16th of June, 2015. The explosion kills Rose Dashwood, Chris' lover. Chris goes into hiding, fearing that he will be killed the first chance Dante or Sven get. While he is away, he plans on how he would get his revenge. He meets with Pres in secret, and Pres helps him bring atention to the overthrow. On 18th of June, Sven makes himself Owner and makes Dante President. As Chris learns about the rumours of the Delos Theme Parks, mainly concerning "The Actors", he becomes more determined on killing Dante and Sven. On the 30th of June, Dante is assassinated by Chris outside Orb's Diner. Chris is forced to run to the nearby server Xeon. In Xeon, he meets Yung ("The Birth of Ballonz" - Additional Story) and Yung reveals he has had his past experiences with Delos ("The Laptop" - Additional Story) and both partner up to overthrow Sven. From July 1st to July 12th, Yung and Chris perform a series of attacks on Xeon to make the habitants believe Sven is trying to bring it down (Additional Story not available yet). On the 12th of July, Chris kills Spulb, the owner of Xeon, and takes over. The Ownership War begins. A series of confrontations between Xeon and Freddit. The Ownership War continues for months until the 29th of August, when Chris attacks Camp Nures, but Freddit fights back with the Air-Ships. Nathan dies, and Camp Nures is destroyed completly, but Chris is forced to back out. Comic series Chris hears about the Machine and how it can predict events, so he creates a plan: Yung makes plans for a future grief on Spawn, so that the Machine could predict it and the Staff's attention would be redirected. Chris uses the program from Dr. Heinz that was inside the X-Nuke to manipulate it. After Yung hacks the program, they both go to Freddit to enable it on the X-Nuke on the 4th of November, 2015, but Yung is apprehended and bleeds out due to a gunshot wound. Chris enables the virus on the X-Nuke and goes back to Xeon. Instead of letting the virus take care of itself whenever Sven activated it to launch it to Xeon, Chris goes back to Freddit, alone, through the Null portal that was open by Null. Chris is apprehended by Sven and locked up in the Extermination Chamber. As things escalate, Sven reveals he was going to launch the X-Nuke towards Xeon, which means that the virus will be activated automatically and the X-Nuke would redirect to Freddit. Sven activates it regardless, and the X-Nuke falls on Freddit on 5th of November 2015. The Fallout of Freddit begins.